The present invention relates to a dispenser for paste-like products, comprising a substantially cylindrical container for containing said product, a follower piston slidably engaging the interior wall surface of said container for displacement therealong by the action of the outer atmospheric pressure, and a headpiece disposed on the upper end of said container and containing a manually operable dispensing mechanism including a dispensing piston and a product outlet passage adapted to be communicated with said container.
Dispensers of this type are known a portable supply containers for use in numerous applications, such as body care applications, medical applications for dispensing medical compositions, or for the storage and sale of paste-like alimentary products.
A corresponding variety of such dispensers is therefore available for containing paste-like products of widely varying nature, this diversification being particularly evident with regard to respective dispensing and operating mechanisms.
Conventional dispensers having a container and a headpiece disposed on top thereof and containing a piston-operated dispensing mechanism and an actuator element therefor suffer from the disadvantage, however, of a relatively complicated construction of the headpiece, particularly as regards the dispensing mechanism and its connection to an outlet passage for the paste-like product, resulting in relatively high manufacturing and assembly costs for these components, and thus in an increased price for the dispenser impairing its ability to compete with other supply containers for paste-like products such as collapsible tubes.